Complete diagnosis of a patient using a stethoscope often requires that a physician monitor low frequency and high frequency sounds associated with, for example, the heart. With respect to the heart, it is important that the physician alternate between the monitoring of low frequency and high frequency sounds so that the physician does not lose the impression from the previously heard heartbeat before the next beat is heard. Without the benefit of tunable technology, the clinician would be required to turn the chestpiece over to hear additional sounds. The diaphragms currently used on most stethoscopes include two pieces, the diaphragm and the rim. These pieces may be manufactured as two separate pieces or as a single, unitary piece. The rim is used to hold the diaphragm on the chestpiece.